Running To The Circus
by CalvinHobbesGatsby
Summary: Antony Coleman is a young boy living on the streets of New York. He does have the ability to balance heavy things on his nose. But he also has no money and no hope of a better life away from his cruel father. His life is changed when he answers an ad for P.T. Barnum's circus. In a place where the runaways are running the night, he finds a job, a home, and a family.
1. An Oppertunity

**I DON'T OWN THE GREATEST SHOWMAN. IF I GET REVIEWS, I'LL KEEP GOING.**

 _March 1849. New York, New York._

Antony Coleman was humming to himself as he balanced a candlestick on his nose. His entire life, which so far was only 13 years. He'd had a real knack for balancing large objects on his nose. He couldn't really do much else. His old man didn't let him get a decent education. He'd gone to school one time and his old man had given him a good thrashing for it.

"You tryin to learn how to read and write boy?" His old man said as he smacked him upside the head. "Who told you to meddle with such foolishness, huh? Who told you?" In fact, no one had told him. He'd simply gone out of sheer curiosity. Antony wasn't allowed to leave the shack he lived in with his old man unless he was begging for money or stealing. Old man Coleman was a drunk if ever there was one. Every cent they got went to whiskey. When Antony's old man got drunk, he raised Hell. He'd spent the night in the jail more than once and Antony was glad of it. Every night that his old man didn't get jailed for plain drunkenness, Antony would get beat. Not just one or two lashes with a belt, he'd get beat bad. Most people, even in those days, would call that child abuse. Antony didn't. It's not that he liked it, it's just that he didn't know any other life. To him, getting the crap kicked out of you for coming home penniless was a daily thing. Every day, you could find Antony on the streets begging or stealing and this particular day was no different. As he was balancing the candlestick on his nose, the shopkeeper whose store he'd taken it from came out.

"Get out of my store, you urchin!" The man shouted as he snatched the candlestick off Antony's nose. Antony ran from the store and dashed into an alleyway before the copper could be called. He'd been begging since the previous night, but had little to show for it. He sighed and prepared to go home to the beating that awaited him when suddenly, he heard 2 men discussing something they'd read in the newspaper.

"I tell you Archie, that Barnum's a humbug. No question." One of the men said.

"Ain't that the truth. Putting those freak on stage, disgraceful." Archie said as he tossed the paper in the trash. As they left, Antony reached into the rubbish pail and pulled out the crumpled paper. An advertisement caught his eye.

 _P.T. BARNUM'S CIRCUS_

 _A SPECTACLE UNLIKE ANY THE WORLD HAS EVER SEEN_

 _NEEDED:ODDITIES AND/OR PEOPLE WITH SPECIAL TALENTS_

 _WAGES TO BE NEGOTIATED_

 _SEE P.T. BARNUM OR PHILLIP CARLYLE_

Included with the advertisement was the address of the business, it was halfway across the city. Normally, Antony wouldn't dare go so far from home with his old man's permission, but seeing as he was already due for a beating, he decided it was worth a try. Perhaps balancing heavy objects on one's nose was a "special talent."

* * *

Antony walked and snuck rides until he reached the address in the advertisement. As he gazed upon the building, he thought that it was the most impressive structure he'd ever seen. Antony saw several posters on the outside.

 _BARNUM CIRCUS-ANNE THE ACROBAT & THE WHIRLING W.D. THE FLYING WHEELERS_

 _BARNUM CIRCUS-LETTIE LUTZ, THE BEARDED LADY_

He went to the front doors, but they were locked. _They must not be open yet,_ Antony thought as he went around to the back entrance. As he snuck in, he saw so many amazing props and sets and costumes. He settled into a hiding place and watched as all the oddities move about, preparing for that night's show. As he was taking it all in, Antony heard a huge growl that frightened him out of his wits. He turned around and saw two ferocious lions in a cage. Antony screamed in terror as he ran for his life, tripping over countless props. He finally found a place to hid as everyone ran towards him wondering what had happened.

"What's going on?" A man who looked like he was covered in fur asked.

"Someone snuck in, it might be one of the protesters." A colored man said, brandishing a iron pipe.

"I'm sorry, I was just tying to get inside." Antony said, afraid for his life. Suddenly, he heard a voice that sounded like an angel.

"He's just a boy. Come out honey, we won't hurt you." The voice said. Antony revealed himself as he saw that the voice belong to a hefty woman with a beard he recognized from the poster outside. "Are you all right?" Lettie asked as she caressed his face, trying to calm him down. Antony nodded.

"I'm sorry, I was just looking for Mr. Barnum and I got scared by the lions." He explained.

"Are you looking for work?" Lettie asked. Antony nodded. "Come with me." She said as she took antony's hand and led him in the direction of Barnum's office.

 **WILL ANTONY GET THE JOB? IS THIS THE BEGINNING OF A NEW LIFE? REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	2. Finding Where You Belong

**I DON'T OWN THE GREATEST SHOWMAN OR THE LYRICS TO THE GREATEST SHOW.**

Lettie led Antony around the building until they found a man in a ringmaster's uniform talking a with a beautiful blonde woman and 2 children.

'Excuse me, Mr. Barnum." Lettie said as the man turned to face her.

"Hello Lettie, who's your young friend?" P.T. asked.

"Antony Coleman sir." Antony said as P.T. shook his hand vigorously.

"P.T. Barnum, nice to meet you." He replied.

"I saw your advertisement in the paper." Antony explained.

"All right, do you have any special talents?" P.T. asked.

"I can...balance things on my nose." Antony said. P.T. and his wife looked surprised.

"Can you show us?" P.T. asked.

"Sure. What do you want me to use?" P.T. thought about it for a minute when one his daughters pointed to a spear that was used for decoration.

"Do that!" she said excitedly.

"No Caroline, that's too dangerous..."

"OK." Antony said as he took the spear and placed the safe end on his nose. He tilted his head back and began to balance it. It was heavy, but Antony kept it on. Everyone was amazed at how this boy could keep such a heavy object on his nose. After 3 minutes, Antony flipped the spear up and caught it in his hand. Carolina and her sister were clapping as Barnum took of his hat.

"You're hired Antony, you start tomorrow." P.T. said as he shook the boy's hand.

"Thank you Mr. Barnum, you won't regret this." Antony said. "I'd better be getting home." He was not looking forward to the beating that awaited him.

"Stay for the show Antony please." Lettie begged.

"You should know what it's like if you want to be a part of our show." P.T. argued.

"I guess I could stay." Antony relented. If he was going to get a horrible thrashing, he wanted to deserve it. Lettie led him backstage as he watched everyone prepare for the show. Eventually, the seats were filled and everyone was in position. Antony didn't know what to expect as the lights dimmed.

 _Woah_

 _Woah_

 _Woah_

 _Woah_

 _Woah_

Antony watched in amazement as P.T. came up on stage.

L _adies and gents, this is the moment you've waited for_  
 _Been searching in the dark, your sweat soaking through the floor_  
 _And buried in your bones there's an ache that you can't ignore_  
 _Taking your breath, stealing your mind_  
 _And all that was real is left behind_

 _Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya_  
 _It's only this moment, don't care what comes after_  
 _Your fever dream, can't you see it getting closer_  
 _Just surrender 'cause you feel the feeling taking over_  
 _It's fire, it's freedom, it's flooding open_  
 _It's a preacher in the pulpit and you'll find devotion_  
 _There's something breaking at the brick of every wall_  
 _It's holding all that you know, so tell me do you wanna go?_

 _Where it's covered in all the colored lights_  
 _Where the runaways are running the night_  
 _Impossible comes true, it's taking over you_

 _Oh, this is the greatest show_  
 _We light it up, we won't come down_  
 _And the sun can't stop us now_  
 _Watching it come true, it's taking over you_  
 _Oh, this is the greatest show._

Antony was captivated as he saw the different animals come out on stage.

 _Colossal we come these renegades in the ring_  
 _where the lost get found in the crown of the circus king_

 _Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya_

 _It's only this moment, don't care what comes after_

 _It's blinding, outshining anything that you know_  
 _Just surrender 'cause you're calling and you wanna go_

 _Where it's covered in all the colored lights_  
 _Where the runaways are running the night_  
 _Impossible comes true, intoxicating you_  
 _Oh, this is the greatest show_  
 _We light it up, we won't come down_  
 _And the sun can't stop us now_  
 _Watching it come true, it's taking over you_  
 _Oh, this is the greatest show_

Antony began to tear up as he watched the amazing spectacle. He forgot about his old man, he forgot about being poor, for the first time in his life, he felt alive.

 _It's everything you ever want_  
 _It's everything you ever need_  
 _And it's here right in front of you_  
 _This is where you wanna be_  
 _It's everything you ever want_  
 _It's everything you ever need_  
 _And it's here right in front of you_  
 _This is where you wanna be_  
 _THIS IS WHERE YOU WANNA BE._

Antony was mesmerized as Lettie began her solo on stage.

 _Where it's covered in all the colored lights_  
 _Where the runaways are running the night_  
 _Impossible comes true, it's taking over you_  
 _Oh, this is the greatest show_

Suddenly, Phillip Carlyle came out on stage in an outfit similar to P.T.'s

 _We light it up, we won't come down_

 _And the sun can't stop us now_  
 _Watching it come true, it's taking over you_  
 _This is the greatest show_  
 _Where it's covered in all the colored lights_  
 _Where the runaways are running the night_  
 _Impossible comes true, it's taking over you_  
 _Oh, this is the greatest show_  
 _We light it up, we won't come down_  
 _And the walls can't stop us now_  
 _I'm watching it come true, it's taking over you_  
 _Oh, this is the greatest show_

Antony watched as he and a beautiful colored girl began dancing around the ring.

 _'Cause everything you want is right in front of you_  
 _And you see the impossible is coming true_  
 _And the walls can't stop us now, yeah_

T _his is the greatest show (Oh!)_  
 _This is the greatest show (Oh!)_  
 _This is the greatest show (Oh!)_  
 _This is the greatest show (Oh!)_  
 _This is the greatest show (Oh!)_  
 _This is the greatest show (Oh!)_  
 _(This is the greatest show)_  
 _This is the greatest show (Oh!)_  
 _This is the greatest show!_

As they finished, Antony was shaken to his core. Mr. Barnum was right. This...circus, was everything he'd ever wanted. It was everything he'd ever needed. It was home.

 **REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	3. The Love Of Lettie

**I DON'T OWN THE GREATEST SHOWMAN**

After the show, Antony was still amazed at the sights and sounds of P.T. Barnum's circus.

"Come back tomorrow to see this spectacular show again!" Phillip shouted as the patrons made their way to the exit. "Tell your friends and neighbors." Antony smiled as the kids crowed around the oddities for autographs. After waiting for what seemed like forever, the spectators and even the protesters left. As Antony watched everyone packing up for the night, P.T. came up to him.

"So, What did you think of the show?" He asked.

"It was the most amazing thing i've ever seen." Antony replied excitedly.

"That's good to hear. Say, You wanna meet some of your coworkers?"

"Sure." P.T. led Antony over to an African-American couple. Antony's eyes were stuck on the girl with hair like cotton candy.

"W.D., Anne. I'd like you to meet my newest hire: Antony Coleman." P.T. said, introducing the boy.

"Nice to meet you." W.D. said, shaking his hand.

"Likewise." Antony replied.

"And what is your act, Antony?" Anne asked.

"Uh, I balance things, on my nose." He replied. Anne smiled.

"It's like I told Mr. Carlyle. Everyone's got an act." Anne said as she walked to her dressing room to change. Antony smiled at the beautiful lady. Eventually, Antony found Lettie in her dressing room.

"Hi Antony." She said as he walked in.

"You were amazing." He said as Lettie blushed.

"Thank you." Lettie said as she hugged him. Antony winced in pain. Lettie let him go.

"What's wrong Antony?" she asked.

"It's nothing." Antony lied. He really didn't want her to know that his old man was beating him. Lettie didn't fall for it and lifted up his shirt. His back was covered in bruises.

"Who did this to you?" Lettie asked angrily.

"No one." Antony lied again. He tried to get away, but Lettie held onto him.

"I'm sorry honey." She said as she rocked him in her arms. Antony wept.

"I just don't why my old man beats me, I never did nothing to him." He told Lettie.

"I know, I know." She replied as she dried his tears. "You can stay with us, I won't let him hurt you anymore." Antony smiled.

"You mean it?" Antony asked her.

"I do." Lettie promised as she kissed him.

 **REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	4. Finding A Home

**I DON'T OWN THE GREATEST SHOWMAN OR REWRITE THE STARS.**

After Antony calmed down, Lettie took him straight to P.T. She was lucky she'd caught him before he left. She insisted on speaking to him in private. Antony sat outside Barnum's office as Lettie informed P.T. about Antony's "situation."

"It's out of the question, his going home." Lettie said.

"I agree." P.T. replied. "Who knows what his father will do to him. He's got to stay somewhere.

"Where, my apartment is too small." Lettie said. Suddenly, Anne walked in.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to listen, but I heard you guys talking, W.D. and I have room at our place." She offered.

"Are you sure it wouldn't be an imposition?" P.T. inquired.

"No, Antony seems like a nice boy." Anne insisted.

"Thank you Anne." Lettie said with relief. They all walked out and found Antony close by.

"I'd better get home." He said as he moved to leave.

"You don't have to go back to your father if you don't want to." P.T. told him. Antony looked up in surprise.

"I don't?" He asked in surprise as Anne bent down.

"No, you can come stay with me and W.D. if you want." She offered. Antony thought about it for a second and then smiled.

* * *

After Anne explained the situation to W.D., he agreed that Antony shouldn't go home. After the circus was closed for the night, Antony went with Anne and W.D. back to their place. The Wheelers lived in small apartment in the city. It was plain, but nice. They only had one bedroom that the 2 siblings shared, so Antony slept on their couch. Antony ate a decent supper and washed up before going to bed. As Anne prepared to retire for the night, she heard the boy tossing and turning in his sleep. She walked over as Antony woke up in a cold sweat.

"Antony, are you OK?" Anne asked.

"I'm sorry, it's just...I had a nightmare...I was home and my old man..." Antony stammered. Anne knelt down and ruffled his hair.

"You're safe with me Antony, your father won't hurt you anymore." Anne promised.

"Anne...could you stay here...for a minute?" Anne nodded as Antony attempted to continue his interrupted slumber. Anne got closer as she began to sing him a lullaby.

 _What if we rewrite the stars?_

 _Say you were made to be mine_

 _Nothing could keep us apart_

 _You'd be the one I was meant to find_

 _It's up to you, and it's up to me_

 _No one can say what we get to be_

 _So why don't we rewrite the stars?_

 _Maybe the world could be ours_

 _Tonight..._

Antony instantly fell asleep to the soothing sounds of Anne's voice. She smiled as she kissed him good night and went to join her brother.

 **IS ANTONY FINALLY FREE OF HIS OLD MAN? REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	5. The Greatest Anniversary

**I DON'T OWN THE GREATEST SHOWMAN OR THE LYRICS**

The next day, Antony went with Anne and W.D. to the circus building. It was buzzing with even more activity then usual. Anne introduced Antony to all the other oddities. There was Charles Stratton: General Tom Thumb, Fedor Jeftichew: the Dog Man, Prince Constantine: the Tattoo Man, the 750 pound man, and Vasily, the "Irish" giant. Antony ran into Lettie as she was styling her beard.

"Lettie, what's going on?" He asked. Lettie turned and smiled at him.

"It's the anniversary." She told Antony. "Barnum started this circus one year ago today. This show is going to be the biggest one yet."

"You didn't tell me today was your anniversary." He said looking at Anne.

"It honestly slipped my mind." Anne said, chuckling at her own foolishness. Suddenly, Phillip walked backstage.

"Antony, thank God I found you." Phillip exclaimed as he walked up to the oddities. "Phineas wants to see you." Antony followed Phillip to Barnum's office. As he walked in, Barnum's face lit up.

"Ah, Antony." P.T. said as he shook Antony's hand. "I'm going to introduce you to the crowd tonight, on our one year anniversary. Are you ready to make your mark on the world?"

"I guess i'm ready as i'll ever be." Antony replied as P.T. patted him on the back.

"I'll take it." He said as he took Antony backstage where his costume was finished. It was yellow costume, with twin purple stripes running down it. "So Antony, what do you think?" Antony smiled wider than he ever had before.

"It's swell." He said excitedly.

"i'm glad you like it." P.T. replied. "Because that is your new costume." Lettie took him backstage to try it on and when they came back, everyone had to admit that it looked wonderful on him.

"You really look like you're part of the circus." W.D. remarked. Antony grinned from ear to ear. He'd never felt happier in his life.

* * *

When it came time for the anniversary show to start, the place was packed and P.T. Barnum didn't disappoint. He and Phillip Carlyle pulled out all the stops. Everyone was really on their A-game that night. Finally P.T. made an announcement.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, It is my pleasure to introduce you all to our newest act. The boy with a nose of steel: Mr. Antony Coleman." He said as Antony took center stage. P.T. handed Antony his cane and Antony began to balance it on his nose. There were gasps from all over the crowd. P.T. then threw his top hat onto the cane. It slid right on to the stick as Antony kept perfect balance. Everyone was amazed and gave him a standing ovation. Antony felt a surge of joy as Anne and Lettie looked on with pride.

 _Come one, come all. Come in, come on._

 _To anyone who's bursting with a dream._

 _Come one, come all. You hear the call._

 _To anyone who's searching for a way to break free._

Even the audience got caught up in the music as Antony and the other oddities sang their hearts out.

 _And the world becomes a fantasy, and you're more than you could ever be, cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open._

 _And we know we can't go back again, to the world that we were living in, Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open._

 _Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open. SO COME ALIVE!_

After the show, if you went up to Antony and said that it had been the best night of his life, if would've been really hard to argue that.

 **NEXT TIME, ANTONY'S OLD MAN COME AROUND, WANTING HIS SOURCE OF INCOME BACK. REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	6. The Old Man Comes Around

**I DON'T OWN THE GREATEST SHOWMAN**

The next day, everyone agreed that the show was an absolute success. Everyone had clapped and cheered for Antony, who in turn was intoxicated by the cheers of the crowd. It was as a drug, and Antony was high. However, his luck was about to change once again. As Antony and the other oddities were having a grand old time, Antony looked in shock as he saw O'malley, The bodyguard for the circus lead a hefty man with grayish orangeish hair and a beer belly backstage on their way to P.T. Barnum's office. Antony ducked down before he could be seen.

"What's the matter?"Charles asked.

"Did you see that guy?"Antony asked.

"Yeah, he looked like a slob." W.D. commented. Antony sighed.

"That's my old man..." He said as everyone looked. The others wondered why Antony was so upset, but Anne, W.D., and Lettie knew he was filled with fear and with good reason.

"He's not gonna take you away." Anne said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Barnum won't let him." Lettie added.

"What's the big deal if his old man is here?" Charles asked.

"Because his old man beats him." W.D. said. Everyone was stunned. Some of them had expereinced this, but seeing someone go through similar pain was like opening old wounds. Eventually, Mr. Coleman stormed out of the circus building. A few minutes later, Mr. Barnum walked backstage.

"What happened?" Antony asked. Barnum sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"Well, that was your father. Someone told him that you were here so he came to collect you. He said that he had a debt to pay and he needed your help. I told him that you didn't want to go home just yet and he told me that I should just "mind my own god damn business and go back to looking after my collection of freaks and spooks." Everyone was appalled at the way Mr. Coleman had conducted himself.

"What did you say?" Lettie asked nervously.

"I told him where to get off." P.T. replied. Everyone smiled at this. Everyone except Antony.

"You won't get rid of him that easily." Antony told them. "He never gives up when money is at stake." Lettie touched his shoulder.

"That pig can't hurt you anymore." She replied. "We won't let him touch you." Antony held her hand as he tried to forget the fact his old man was nothing if not greedy.

 **REVIEWS NEEDED**


	7. Anne Stands Up For Antony

**I DON'T OWN THE GREATEST SHOWMAN**

After Mr. Coleman's appearance at the circus, everyone believed that the matter was settled. Everyone that is, except Antony. He kept perfecting his act and he became very popular with the crowds. One night after a show, P.T. Introduced him to his partner: Phillip Carlyle.

"Antony, this is mr. Phillip Carlyle. He's my newest hire." P.T. Said as the 2 men shook hands.

"I saw you performing Antony, you're quite talented." Phillip said.

"Thank you Mr. Carlyle." Antony replied. As Antony later found out, Phillip and Anne fancied each other, but could not reveal their feelings because of their differing races.

Meanwhile, he was also getting closer to Anne Wheeler. When they wern't performing, Antony would spend his time within Anne and W.D. Antony would never say it out loud, for fear of sounding foolish, but he thought of Anne as the mother he could barley remember. At night, when she would put him to bed and tell him how much he was cared for, Antony would actually forget that she was no relation of his. In turn, Anne began to see the boy as part of her family and loved him dearly. This was evident when an occurrence occurred after one of their shows. Anne was going back to her dressing room when she saw a white man waiting there for her. It was old man Coleman.

"I want him back." He said as Anne grew nervous.

"Sir, you shouldn't be here." Anne replied.

"I said, I want him back."

"Mr. Barnum don't think that it's in his best interest to be with you right now, if you get my meaning." She was referring to the child abuse and Coleman knew it. He grabbed her and pressed her to the wall.

"Do you think that you're better than me, spook?" He asked. Anne looked down. In the eyes of the law, his opinion had greater weight.

"I didn't say that." Anne replied.

"Good, because you're Not. Antony is my boy and now I want him back!" Coleman growled. Anne finally managed to break free of his grasp.

"You don't own that boy, now stop it." She cried.

"I want him back!"

"Why? So you can beat him? So you can starve him? A dog in the streets would fare better with you

"I shall go to the authorities." Anne knew she was trapped. The coppers would never believe the word of negro over the word of a white man.

"Go to the authorities." Anne and acoleman turned to see Phillip, who had been listening to their discussion. "Go to them, by all means. I'm sure that they will be very interested in hearing your side of the story as well as ours." Coleman knew that he had to back down.

"I'll pay you all back for this." He said as he stormed out. "I swear it!" Once he had gone, Anne turned to Phillip.

"Thank you Mr. Carlyle." Anne said as he held her hand.

"It's quite all right." Phillip replied as they shared a look of infatuation.

 **REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	8. An Invitation To See The Queen

**I DON'T OWN THE GREATEST SHOWMAN OR THE DIALOGUE**

After Mr. Coleman's outburst, even Antony thought that they were done with him. He knew that his father was a desperate man, but he didn't think that his father was thick enough to mess with the police. As he kept performing, Antony was getting better at his act and he became a crowd favorite along with Lettie and Anne. Meanwhile, P.T. Barnum's circus was getting more popular by the day and word of Mr. Barnum and his oddities spread far beyond New York. One day, as Antony and Lettie were talking about his act when P.T. came in and he was not happy. It seems that the newspapers had not been kind to him as of late.

" _Shame of the city_ ". Barnum said as he stormed in with a newspaper in hand. "The protests amend Mr. Barnum's reputation...as a previewer of the offensive and indecent."

"Offensive and indecent." Lettie said mockingly. "Mr. Bennett, I'm blushing." Antony couldn't help but giggle as Caroline put on a fake beard.

"No, I'm blushing." She giggled.

"What do you care what Bennett thinks?" Charity asked.

"He's a prick." Lettie added.

"And a snob." Charles finished.

"Yeah, all the snobs in the New York are reading him, does their thinking for them." P.T. pointed out.

"What ever happened to the thriving of controversy?" Anne asked as she ran her fingers through Antony's hair.

"Yeah, well..." P.T. started to say when Phillip walked in. "Look, hey...do you have any thoughts on this?"

"Philip!" Helen and Caroline shouted as they ran up to him.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Phillip replied as Helen ran up and hugged him.

"Helen, come on." Mr. Barnum said as he took the piece of paper that Phillip had given him.

"The master of the Household, has it in the command of the Queen...to invite Mr. Phineas Barnum and his theatrical troop to a reception at Buckingham Palace." he read aloud.

"The Queen Victoria?" Charity asked in amazement. "Is this real?"

"I had to pull a few strings." Phillip explained. "If you want society to accept you, you may as well start at the very, very top."

"Are we all invited?" Anne asked as she looked at W.D. Antony held her hand as she held him close.

"I guess I'll just have to tell the queen either all of us go or none of us will." Phillip decided.

"The Queen of England." Charles exclaimed. "Can't get much better than that."

"I've never met an actual queen before." Antony said as Phillip came over to him and Anne.

"Well, there's a first time for everything Antony." Phillip promised.

 **NEXT TIME, ANTONY MEETS THE QUEEN AND P.T. MEETS THE WOMAN WHO ALMOST RUINS HIM. REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	9. Queen Victoria & The Swedish Nightingale

**I DON'T OWN THE GREATEST SHOWMAN OR THE DIALOGUE**

2 weeks later, Antony, P.T., and Phillip, along with the rest of the troupe, boarded a ship to England. After a long voyage, they landed in Liverpool. They did a one night show in the city to put a little extra money in their pockets. Naturally, it was sold out. After they finally arrived at Buckingham Palace, every got in their costumes and got ready to present themselves before the queen. As Antony was getting changed, Anne came over to him.

"You ready to see the queen?" she asked as he felt her cotton candy hair.

"As ready as i'll ever be." Antony replied. Anne smiled as they joined the other oddities and walked into the main hall.

"Why aren't we in tails?" W.D. asked as they walked.

"We are the entertainment." Barnum replied.

"I don't see you in a costume." Lettie argued.

"Anything can be a costume if you thinking about it that way." Antony offered as P.T. gave him a wink.

"Your Majesty." The royal presenter announced. "Mr Phineas T Barnum and his...oddities from America." As they walked into the throne room, gasps came up like weeds.

"Is that real?" Antony heard someone ask as P.T. and Phillip made their way to Queen Victoria.

"Your Majesty, may I present Mr Barnum." Phillip introduced.

"The honor is mine, Mr. Barnum." The queen said as Barnum bowed his head. "And I've heard all about your little colonel from my friends in America."

"General, ma'am." Charles corrected as he made himself known.

"You are even smaller than I imagined."

"Well, you are not exactly reaching the top self yourself sweetheart." Everyone was silent as stone for a second, unable to believe that he had made such a remark to one of the most famous monarchs in Europe. Victoria herself said nothing, then suddenly burst out laughing. Everyone else relaxed and began to laugh as well. Antony was talking with Anne and W.D. when the presenter made another announcement.

"Your Majesty...Miss Jenny Lind." Antony watched as a strikingly beautiful woman with porcelain skin and long flowing red hair walked in and curtsied before Queen Victoria. Antony could see that P.T. was completely mesmerized by her and something about it made him...uneasy. Anne could sense it and squeezed his hand.

"Are you all right?" She asked.

"Yeah...it's just, that woman gives me a weird feeling." He replied as they both looked at Jenny Lind.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Anne assured Antony. "I'm right here and I won't let anyone hurt you." Antony smiled as Anne gave him a kiss on the cheek. For the rest of the day, Antony held Anne's hand. She could always make him feel safe.

 **NEXT TIME, THE SWEDISH NIGHTINGALE MAKES A FEW MORE PEOPLE UNEASY. REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	10. A Concert Of Dissapointments

**I DON'T OWN THE GREATEST SHOWMAN OR THE DIALOGUE**

Soon enough, P.T., Phillip, and the oddities returned to the United States. The only difference was that Jenny Lind had come back with them. P.T. began to set up a concert that Jenny would give in the city, leaving Phillip to handle the day to day operations for the circus. Antony was displeased at the time that Barnum was spending on Jenny, but Anne and Phillip were always there to talk to him, as was Lettie and the others. Finally, the day came for Jenny's American debut. The oddities were all invited. As they waited to take their seats, Antony admired the magnificent building. Suddenly, Phillip came back out with a forlorn look on his face.

"So, did Mr. Barnum get a box for us?" Lettie asked. Phillip sighed.

"He felt that the "acoustics" were better in the standing room." He replied. Everyone looked at Phillip as if he had struck them across the face. They had expected this kind of treatment, Hell they were used to it. The fact that it was Phineas Taylor Barnum who had snubbed them though, that was what stunned them. As the oddities took their places in the standing area, they looked on as Phineas walked on stage in a tux.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your patience." Barnum announced. "I recently had the privilege of hearing the most divine voice, i've ever heard. Now, I know that sounds like Barnum humbug, but I have 100 bottles of good champagne on ice that says that this is not just another sideshow novelty. Antony was stunned. _Is that all that he thought they were? Attractions?_ "May I present, the Swedish Nightingale... Miss Jenny Lind." As P.T. walked off, the curtains rose to reveal miss Lind in a fancy white dress.

 _I'm trying to hold to my breath let it stay that way. Can't let this moment end. You set off a dream with me. Getting louder now. Can you hear it echoing? Take my hand. Will you share this with me? 'Cause darling without you. All the shine of a thousand spotlights. All the stars we steal from the night sky will never be enough never be enough. Towers of gold are still too little. These hands could hold the world but it will never be enough never be enough for me! never, never, never, never, never for me. never enough, never enough, never enough, for me, for me for me._

As Jenny sang, Antony had to admit that she had a beautiful voice. He turned to see Phillip and Anne holding hands. It was a sight for sore eyes. Sadly, it was not to last. Phillip saw his parents giving him stares and he pulled his hand back. Antony was close to tears as Phillip stayed where he was. He wanted to go after Anne, but Lettie put her hand on his shoulder.

 _All the shine of a thousand spotlights. All the stars we steal from the night sky will never be enough never be enough. Towers of gold are still too little. These hands could hold the world but it will never be enough never be enough for me never never never never never for me for me never enough never, never never enough for me for me, for me for me._

 **NEXT TIME, ANTONY HAS HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF BARNUM'S BULLSHIT. REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	11. This Is Me

**I DON'T OWN THE GREATEST SHOWMAN OR THE DIALOGUE**

After Jenny's performance, everyone was talking about how amazing she was. Even Antony was impressed with the Swedish Nightingale. After the show, Antony, Lettie, and the other oddities went to join in the after party. Mr. Barnum however, had other plans.

"Lord, that lady can sing." Lettie said as Mr. Barnum tried to shut the door.

"I know." Barnum agreed awkwardly.

"Thinks she likes a man in uniform?" Charles asked.

"I'm sure she does." Phineas replied. "What are you doing here? You got a show in an hour, OK?"

"That's enough time for us to have at least three drinks, right?" Lettie asked. "Come on."

"No. Lettie." Barnum insisted.

"What?"

"It's very crowded in here, okay?" P.T. insisted. "And I can't have you mingling." Lettie tried once again to get in, but P.T. pushed her back.

"Who's gonna pay admission if you are out there for all the world to see." He asked as he closed the door. "Have a great show,"

"Wait..." Lettie started to say, but it was too late.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a toast." Barnum shouted. "Jenny, America may not know it yet, but they are going to love you. To Miss Lind." As the oddities walked away, Antony felt like he'd been duped by a fraud. As he moped, Lettie sang.

 _I am not a stranger to the dark. "Hide away," they say. "'Cause we don't want your broken parts" I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars. "Run away," they say "No one will love you as you are." But I won't let them break me down to dust I know that there's a place for us. For we are glorious. When the sharpest words wanna cut me down. I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out. I am brave, I am bruised I am who I'm meant to be this is me. Look out 'cause here I come. And I'm marching on to the beat I drum. I'm not scared to be seen I make no apologies, this is me._

As the oddities marched into the foyer, every one stared in disgust.

"What are they doing here? One Woman asked as Charles took up the refrain.

 _Another round of bullets hits my skin. Well, fire away. 'Cause today, I won't let the shame sink in. We are bursting through the barricades and reaching for the sun, we are warriors. Yeah, that's what we've become. Won't let them break me down to dust. I know that there's a place for us. For we are glorious. When the sharpest words wanna cut me down. Gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out. I am brave, I am bruised I am who I'm meant to be, this is me. Look out 'cause here I come. And I'm marching on to the beat I drum. I'm not scared to be seen. I make no apologies. This is me._

As they all performed on stage, Antony felt a surge of pride within that he had never felt before. He sang as loud as he could along with his family.

 _This is me. And I know that I deserve your love. There's nothing I'm not worthy of. When the sharpest words wanna cut me down. I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out. This is brave, this is bruised. This is who I'm meant to be, this is me. Look out 'cause here I come. And I'm marching on to the beat I drum. Marching on, marching, marching on. I'm not scared to be seen. I make no apologies. This is me. When the sharpest words wanna cut me down. I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out I'm gonna send a flood, this is me!_

As the entire crowd stood on their feet and applauded, Antony looked at Anne and Lettie who reassured him by the smiles that they gave him, that he was loved.

 **NEXT TIME, PHILLIP AND ANNE ATTEMPT TO REWRITE THE STARS, BARNUM HEADS OUT ON THE ROAD WITH THE SWEDISH NIGHTINGALE AND SOMEONE TAKES ADVANTAGE. REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	12. Heartbreak All Around

**I DON'T OWN THE GREATEST SHOWMAN.**

After Jenny Lind's performance, everything changed. P.T. started spending less and less time at the circus until eventually he stopped coming period. He even stopped coming to performances, Phillip had to start taking over for him more and more until he was running the circus full time. It seemed more like the Carlyle museum. Finally, after a month, P.T. finally came back to the circus, but it wasn't for long. Antony was working on his act when he saw Barnum and Carlyle arguing.

"P. T!" Phillip shouted in frustration.

"What?" Barnum asked.

"Your attention has been divided long enough. Our gate is down, we have more protesters every day..." Phillip tried to explain.

"You just need to get people to come back. _If you haven't been to Barnum museum lately... You have not been to the Barnum Museum."_

"They come to see you. Your crazy ideas, your new acts, the unusual.

Then how about you show them your smile. That would be unusual. Keep rehearsing. Just make it very clear that I expect them to afford you all the deference you deserve... and that they should be nice to you anyway." Mr. Barnum said as Antony and the oddities looked at a dejected Phillip.

" Ain't that a sight for sore eyes?" Charles said. "He couldn't even say hello."

"Or goodbye." Phillip replied. "He is going on tour. Sorry guys."

"Pull yourself together, Carlyle. Don't you have somewhere to be?" Lettie inquired as Phillip came to his senses and ran off. W.D. tried to go after him, but he was stopped. Antony concluded that it must be something to do with Anne.

* * *

For the rest of the night, Antony kept company with the other oddities. Eventually, he excused himself to go to the bathroom. As he was walking back, he passed by the ring and saw that Anne and Phillip were dancing on the trapeze. It was truly spectacular just to watch them. Antony was mesmerized as he heard them sing the desires of their heart.

 _How do we rewrite the stars?_ _Say you were made to be mine?_

 _Nothing can keep us apart, c_ _ause you are the one_ _I was meant to find._

 _It's up to you,_ _and it's up to me._

 _No one can say_ _what we get to be._

 _And why don't we_ _rewrite the stars?_

 _Changing the world to be ours._

Antony then watched in sorrow as Anne pushed Phillip and his affections away.

 _You know I want you._ _It's not a secret I try to hide._

 _But I can't have you._ _We're bound to break and_ _my hands are tied._

As Anne left Phillip to his pity party, she saw Antony in the bleachers.

"It's late Antony." Anne pointed out. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep." he replied as Anne gave him a sad smile.

"Well, I'll tuck you in." she sis das she took Antony's and and led him back to his room. As she tucked him in, he looked at her with concern.

"Is everything ok with you and Philip?" Antony asked. Anne caressed his cheek.

"Don''t worry about me and Philip." she insisted. "i'm just glad I have you." Antony nodded.

"Anne...I wish you were my mama." he said as Anne's heart broke.

"I know baby, all you need to know is that I love you so much." she replied as she gave the boy a good night kiss. As Antony fell asleep, she hummed the song that she had been singing.

 **REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


End file.
